1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a BLUETOOTH earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Because BLUETOOTH earphones are small and not usually physically connected to a portable electronic device, they can be easily lost. Furthermore, only a limited number of functions can be performed using conventional BLUETOOTH earphones.